


Five Ways

by CorpusInvictus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpusInvictus/pseuds/CorpusInvictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Star Trek XI Kink Meme prompt: "Spock/Anyone, Five ways Spock says 'I love you' through technical terms"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways

**One**

"I must assume, based on observing your attempts at diplomatic overtures thus far, that you did not read the reports generated by Lieutenant Uhura and myself?"

"All those damn reports read the same to me. Go to planet, play nice, try not to get killed. Why, what'd I do this time?"

"You are unaware of the spread of viral infections amongst this planet's population?"

"I'm sure whatever they've got, Bones has a hypospray he'd love to stab me with."

"Captain, this is one of the furthest outlying planets in this particular galaxy. Outlying planets are well-documented as being carriers of foreign contaminants and diseases for which medical professionals have not yet found cures."

"So what you're saying is, if I keep making passes at the alien babes, I could get myself a whole new undocumented case of space crabs?"

"As this is a desert planet with little water available, I do not believe you are in danger of being attacked by crustaceous-"

"I meant the sexually transmitted disease, Spock. Not the thing with claws."

"Forgive me, I am not yet fluent in your particular dialect of Standard. To answer your question, yes, you are in significant danger of succumbing to a new contagion should you choose to engage in sexual activity with the emperor's cousin."

Kirk swears and thinks better of it. Back on the Enterprise he tosses the diplomacy reports as per usual, so he never finds out that new viruses appear on central planets, not deserted outliers.

**Two**

"I'm telling you, I'm fine."

"Captain, maintenance informed me this morning of a hole in a loading dock wall that appears to have been caused by a human fist attempting to force its way through."

"Could've been Bones."

"Doctor McCoy is not foolish enough to injure his hands considering the office he holds aboard this ship. Additionally, the doctor has not been on the loading dock in exactly five months and fourteen days, whereas you have just returned from a visit to your mother and stepfather's farm."

"Drop it, Spock."

"Lastly, as your commanding officer, it is my responsibility to ensure the Enterprise runs at maximum efficiency at all times."

"Are you telling me you don't think I can run this pile of parts just because I had a run-in with the guy who belted me for stealing his car?"

"I am simply stating that some rest would be wise before returning to your station."

There's a pause where Spock is sure Kirk will simply steamroll over him and head back to the Captain's chair anyway.

Then, "Fine. Good night, Spock."

"Good night, sir."

**Three**

"So who put the stick up Uhura's ass?"

"I cannot imagine anyone would be so foolish as to-"

"It's an expression. Means she's being a bitch."

"As Uhura has no offspring, the metaphor seems-"

"Means she's snapping at me and glaring at you and just about made Chekov wet himself today when he asked her for a translation. And don't play innocent with me, I know you know what bitch means, because last time I called Uhura that you about punched me."

"I did no such thing."

"Your eyebrow twitched. Which means you wanted to." Silence. "So, who put the stick-"

"I do not care to discuss the matter."

"I do."

"We have not played chess in some time."

"Look, I don't see what chess has to do with Uhura storming in for her shift."

"We have not played chess because my nights have previously been otherwise occupied. That is no longer the case."

It takes him a moment to figure out what Spock is saying. "... Ah."

"Would you care to play?"

"Eh. Might be rusty, but it's not like you don't kick my ass even when I think I'm getting better at it."

Hours later, Spock's mouth is utterly relaxed at the corners when he murmurs, "Checkmate." It's as close to a smile as Kirk has ever seen.

**Four**

"Permission to speak freely, sir."

Kirk's lips are split and bloodied, his voice hoarse when he speaks. "Granted."

"You should really take reading the diplomacy reports into consideration before you meet with a planet's political advisors."

"Yeah."

"Do you require assistance to walk?"

He takes an internal inventory. "Don't think so."

"Are you certain of that?"

The bloodied lip curls some. He's been caught. "No."

Spock kneels, pulls one of Kirk's arms over his shoulders, and hauls him to his feet. "This will at least expedite the process," he feels obligated to explain himself.

Kirk tells himself he is only imagining Spock's hesitation to let him go once they've beamed aboard the Enterprise.

**Five**

The first time they fuck, it's quick and messy and Spock doesn't say a word, although he pants and moans softly when he first thrusts into Kirk. The second time is slower and more exploratory, and Spock whimpers almost inaudibly when Kirk traces those pointy ears with his tongue. The third time he lets out a whispered, unintelligible Vulcan phrase as he shudders and comes all over the interlaced fingers stroking both their cocks.

Hours later, Kirk awakes to Spock's intense gaze, those dark eyes sweeping over him and inspecting the dried white streaks painted over his chest.

"I need a shower," he mutters in a sleep-slurred voice, making no move to leave the bed, keeping one leg draped firmly over Spock.

"As do I." Cool fingers trace a pattern over his shoulder, down his back, teasing the back of his thigh. "In the interest of saving time and limiting the strain on our water supply, perhaps it would be prudent to shower simultaneously."

That earns him a smirk. "And you're just all over that whole prudence thing, aren't you?"

The faint green flush says it all.


End file.
